


King of the Ocean

by thirstyateez_1117



Category: ATEEZ (Band), ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Kim Youngjo, Breeding, Cecaelias, Fantasy, M/M, Mythology - Freeform, Ocean Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Sea Monsters, Tentacles, Top Kim Hongjoong, knots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27116840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirstyateez_1117/pseuds/thirstyateez_1117
Summary: Youngjo thought that walking the beach to clear his mind was a good idea, it was, especially after meeting the King of the Ocean.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Kim Youngjo | Ravn
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	King of the Ocean

**Author's Note:**

  * For [youngjo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjo/gifts).



> hello. This is a story I decided to write for Koas birthday. So I hope you enjoy and have a great birthday!! <33
> 
> its absolute filth but, I think Koa will enjoy it.

Youngjo walks the beach in silence, staring out among the vastness of the dark ocean. He always loved coming out here, especially so late at night, being able to just lay on the cool sand, staring up at the bright moon, listening to the soft sounds of the waves crashing on the land. 

The boy lay in the sand, eyes closed and just letting his mind wander everywhere that it usually can't when he's back at home. 

The soft crunching of sand, and absence of moonlight in his face urges him to open his eyes, a man standing above him. 

Youngjo thought it could be an angel, his long blonde hair framing his face perfectly, filled with soft curls. With the bright moon shining from behind his head, he looked heavenly. He was wearing nothing but a pair of swim trunks, his upper half wasn’t toned persay, but it was enough to make Youngjo marvel at the sight. 

“Can I help you?” He asks, lifting himself onto his elbows, not breaking eye contact with the strange man. 

“You didn’t look like you were breathing, so I came to make sure you were alive.” The other replies, voice deeper than his soft appearance would have made one think it would have been. 

Youngjo simply nods, trying to avoid staring at the man for too long as to not seem weird.

“I’m Yeosang by the way, and you are?” The other asks, taking a seat beside the older. 

“Youngjo.” He replies, smiling softly. 

“Well, nice to meet you Youngjo, you seem kinda lonely, would you like to come hang out with me and my friends?” Yeosang asks, looking at Youngjo with pleading eyes. 

Youngjo thought for a moment, maybe he could? Granted he comes to the beach for alone time, maybe hanging out with some new people could help distract his mind from wavering and demeaning thoughts. 

“Sure.” Youngjo replies, getting up and following behind Yeosang. 

They made their way into a cave on the far end of the stretch of beach. 

It was dark inside, a small fire illuminating a small area in the center. 

“Hm, they must have gone to go grab some more drinks, we can wait here until they return.” Yeosang states at the random absence of other people. 

Youngjo simply smiles, he was nervous. He didn’t know anything about this Yeosang kid other than his name and that he was very attractive. 

They sit in silence, watching the fire crackle in between them. 

“So, why are you laying on the beach by yourself?” Yeosang asks, voice quiet, despite their loneliness. 

“Ah, I like to come here to clear my mind.” Youngjo says, voice echoing through the cave. 

Yeosang practically jumps the fire, placing a tight grip on his mouth, shushing him quietly. 

A loud rumbling erupts in the cave, Youngjo thought that maybe it was an earthquake hitting, or thunder. But was he wrong. 

The cave begins to light up, soft blue lights adorning every square inch of the expanse, it was a lot larger than what it looked like, a beautiful lake takes up about 75% of the area, the color a beautiful cyan colour. 

“Shit,” Yeosang mumbles, getting up, releasing Youngjos mouth, and dragging him around and behind a large rock, “Stay here, and do not move.” 

Youngjo nods, Yeosang retreating back into the open area. 

Another voice booms throughout the cave, maybe one of his friends returned. 

“My sweet Yeosang, you woke me.” The voice speaks, it was sweet, almost like honey. 

“Y-yes sir, I apologize.” Yeosang replies. Sir? What is this? 

“You seem to have brought a guest.” The voice speaks, making Youngjo tense. 

“I-i don’t know what y-youre talking about sir.” Yeosang mumbles. 

“Don’t lie to me pet, I can feel another presence. Is it the boy? The oh so pretty one who roams the beach by his lonesome? The one with the ravishing black hair that glistens in the moon so beautifully? Did you finally bring me him?” The voice asks, making Youngjos heart drop to his toes, he swishes his hair into his face, yup, black. 

“Y-yes sir.” Yeosang mumbles. 

“Louder!” The voice screams, making both Youngjo and Yeosang jump in their places. 

“Yes Sir!” Yeosang yelps, voice cracking.  
“Bring him to me then pet, bring him out of his hiding.” The voice speaks. 

A sound of shuffling is heard, Yeosang making himself seen once more, face dark. 

“Im sorry Youngjo.” Yeosang speaks, and before his own eyes, a large expanse of tendrils bloom from behind Yeosang. 

They were a beautiful colour of coral, and if he wasn’t scared out of his wits, Youngjo would have marveled at them. 

The tentacles move and wrap around Youngjo, turning him to face away from their owner, they were tight, making it so he couldn't move, not that he was trying, he was in shock, so he simply let the slimy appendages wrap around him. 

He was lifted from the ground and carried out from behind the rock, being greeted with another being. 

He looked beautiful. Bright blue hair, a toned upper body, but his lower half is what Youngjos eyes glued to. 

It wasn't legs. It was a mass of tentacles, of which were holding him above the water. The tendrils were made of different sizes, textures and shades of blue. 

His mouth gaped open at the sight. 

What on earth was going on. 

“Ah, Greetings human.” The being spoke, smiling softly at the sight of Youngjo being held tightly in the grasp of Yeosangs own tendrils. 

Youngjo couldn’t find words, no matter how much he tried, he couldn’t make words. 

“Speechless are we? Yeosang, let him go, I’ll take him.” He speaks, Yeosang obliging, a mass of teal tentacles reaching out to grasp Youngjo. 

These appendages were much stronger than Yeosangs, maybe because they were much larger, and much thicker. 

“Hello, My name is Hongjoong. Yours?” The man asks as he brings Youngjo closer to him, they so closer Youngjo could move an inch and have his lips on Hongjoongs. 

“I-im, Youngjo.” he mumbles. 

“Hello, Youngjo,” He smiles, his hand coming up, wiping his hair from his eyes, “You're as beautiful up close as you are from afar.” 

Youngjo looks at the creature, puzzled.

“Y-you’ve been watching me?” He asks, wiggling slightly but to no avail, the tendrils around him hold him firmly. 

The man smiles evilly, his hand, ice cold, resting on Youngjos cheek. 

“Of course I have, I usually always come above the surface for some fresh air, and just so happen to have saw you, as you strolled back and forth along the shore line, watching you cry, wishing I could come wipe those tears off of your cheeks, wishing to make you the second King of the Ocean, if you so please.” He speaks, his voice making Youngjo relax in the tight grip of tentacles around his body. 

“I-I’m confused.” Youngjo muttered, avoiding making eye contact with this man, who ever, or whatever, he was. 

The distant voice of Yeosang is heard behind Youngjo, “He’s the King of the Ocean! He took over the throne of Poseidon! He is the first Cecaelia to hold the throne of the Ocean! Everyone under the surface is too afraid to mate with him, because of his power, everyone fears him.” 

Hongjoong smiles, pulling Youngjo to look him in the eyes. They were mesmerizing. They weren’t the colour of a humans eyes, instead they were a glowing cyan colour, like the colour that his tentacles were painted with. 

“Be my King Youngjo, bear my children and rule the ocean with me. Show Poseidon that I am one he must fear.” Hongjoong speaks, his words sending shivers down Youngjos spine. 

It may be the shock, or maybe he actually wanted this, but he nodded softly as he held eye contact with the Cecaelia. 

“Speak Youngjo, I can’t do anything without spoken consent.” Hongjoong says softly with a smile. 

“Yes, Hongjoong.” He replies, voice cracking. 

The glow in Hongjoongs eyes seemed to shine brighter at these words. 

The tendrils wrapping around him began to move with speed and urgency. Practically ripping his clothes from his body, the wet, slimy feeling of the tentacles running across his now bare skin sending shivers down his spine. 

“You look so beautiful prince, so plaint and willing.” Hongjoong speaks, running his hands through Youngjos hair. 

The teal tendrils gripped Youngjo by the wrists and ankles, his body spread to the best of its feeble ability, dangling in the air, if he didn’t have the trust in these appendages that he does, for some unknown reason, he would he terrified that he would plummet into the water below. 

A thin, and very, very slick tentacle prods itself at Youngjos entrance, causing the boy to whimper at the feeling, Hongjoong taking this into account, and bringing the boy closer to him, placing his lips onto his. 

Youngjo went through the roof, Hongjoongs lips were soft and warm, calming every nerve in his body as he kissed him. Despite Youngjos desperate attempts in deepening the kiss, Hongjoong had all control over him. 

The wet poking at his entrance ceased as the tendril pushed itself inside, finally. Youngjo broke the kiss to let out a lengthy string of gasps and whimpers. 

It was small, thin, smaller than anything else Youngjo has ever had, but it was still a stretch. 

The tentacle moved itself slowly, in an attempt to accustom Youngjo to such feelings. 

But that wasn't all it was doing, it was slowly, but very surely, growing in girth. 

A string of pretty moans and whimpers pushed themselves past Youngjos lips. The feeling was incredible, he selfishly relished in the fact it was, him, and only him, that Hongjoong wished to do this with. 

With his mouth agape, a beautifully cerulean tendril snakes its way up his body, slipping itself into his mouth. The heavy weight of it on his tongue, a soft and subtle taste of sweet caramel filling his senses. 

He closes his mouth around the appendage, sucking softly on it as another wraps itself around his throat. 

His eyes roll to the back of his head, the feeling of being fucked softly by a growing tentacle, another pushing itself selfishly down his throat, and being choked by another, it puts him on cloud nine. 

Much to his displeasure though, they all pulled themselves from him, only the ones keeping him suspended in the air touching him. 

“Are you ready my Prince?” Hongjoong asks, looking Youngjo deep in the eyes. 

“Y-yes, please, Hongjoong please, please fuck me, please.” He begs, voice cracking as he pleaed to be filled once more. 

Hongjoong simply smiles, before moving them over to a raised rock on the outer edge of the water, Laying Youngjo on the cold, smooth surface. 

As if it was magic, the mass of tentacles holding Hongjoong afloat retreated into him, two human legs giving Hongjoong the ability to shakily walk over to Youngjo. 

He kneels in front of the other, reaching a small hand out to Youngjos neglected cock. 

Youngjos back arches at the simple touch, staring up at the ceiling of the cave as Hongjoong bends himself to take Youngjo into his mouth. 

Youngjo couldn’t keep himself still, as if his senses had been heightened, his sensitivity was through the roof. 

Despite his humanoid form, the Cecaelia could still produce a mass of tendrils, in which he did, wrapping themselves around Youngjos body in an attempt to hold him down. 

Hongjoon sits up, Youngjo finally taking in the sight of what Hongjoong would be fucking him with. 

It was a penis, mostly. Instead of smooth skin around it, it was rigid and ribbed, and big. 

“Ready my dear?” Hongjoong asks, taking Youngjos attention away from his cock. 

Youngjo simply nods, arching his back in desperation. 

Hongjoong smiles, before lining himself up to Youngjo, who was still thoroughly coated with an abundance of slick from the tendril that fucked him previously. 

Hongjoong slowly pushes himself in, Youngjo practically screaming at the feeling of the ridges catching on his skin, and the stretch that he feels. 

Hongjoong reaches a hand down, wiping a tear from his eyes, placing a soft kiss on his lips. 

“It's okay prince, it's alright. I'm right here, I’ll wait.” He mutters, giving Youngjo soft kisses across his body as he bottomed out, his body now flush with Youngjos. 

Youngjo simply writhes to the best of his ability, trying to get more friction on both his own cock, and from Hongjoongs buried inside of him. 

“G-go Hongjoong, F-fuck me please.” Youngjo pleads, looking up into the beautiful blue eyes of the other. 

Hongjoong now wastes no time in moving his hips, thrusting deep within Youngjo, having no mercy for his feeble mortal body. 

“So good- fuck- so good for me baby, youre going to be a great father.” Hongjoong mumbles against the skin of Youngjos neck, nibbling and leaving marks in his wake. 

Youngjo can’t do anything, or say anything, other than the high pitched moans ripping from his throat. 

The tendrils lift Youngjos hips from the ground, screams tearing from his throat at Hongjoong now pounds relentlessly into his prostate. 

The feeling was sending Youngjo closer and closer to his release, “H-hongjoong, I-im- fuck - Im so close.” He stuttered through broken whimpers. 

“Me too prince, me too, cum for me my love.” Hongjoong replies, his own thrusts beginning to falter. 

Youngjo wastes no time, painting his chest and stomach with white, body shaking as Hongjoong continues fucking him. 

Something changed though, there was something, much thicker than the rest of Hongjoongs cock, slamming into Youngjos hole, but at this point, he didn't care. 

“Cum in me Hongjoong please, fill me.” Youngjo mutters, tears falling from his eyes 

Those words alone sent Hongjoong over the edge, pushing this growth of sorts past Youngjos rim, thrusting shallowly a few times more before stilling his body as his cock filled Youngjo. 

He could feel everything, and see it too. His stomach grew as he was filled with Hongjoongs young, the warm feeling putting him further on cloud nine. 

Hongjoong bends over to Youngjo’s face, kissing him lovingly. 

“You did so well for me Prince, rest now, we will make our way to the kingdom tomorrow.” He whispers. 

“I-” Youngjo went to speak, but a tendril snaking itself into his mouth, releasing the same caramel taste, quickly made his eyelids heavy, pushing him into sleep, the last thing he saw was the loving smile of the King of the Ocean.


End file.
